


Masquerade

by Adavisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: This was originally supposed to be a Kinktober fic for day one a year or two ago. I never finished it but decided to today. The prompts I chose were masks and deepthroating.Hermione attends a masquerade ball and ends up on a balcony with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Masquerade

The gold flecks in her teal and green dress sparkled as she twirled across the ballroom. Her dress was a subtle nod to her favorite majestic animal, the peacock. Her mask was not quite as subtle, framing her face with a plume of faux feathers, and scattering gems across her cheekbones. 

The waltz ended and her dance partner was swept into another witch’s arms. She turned to leave the dance floor but was spun around and pulled tightly against the chest of a tall blonde wizard. “Twitchy little ferret aren’t you,” she said as a way of greeting her coworker. 

Draco’s lips twisted into a smirk, “Recognize me, did you?”

“Should have covered that hair if you didn’t want to be recognized,” she teased. 

“Could say the same for those curls,” Malfoy nodded toward her hair. 

Hermione couldn't help but agree. She’d tamed her bushy mane into sleek curls in her years since graduating Hogwarts, but the vast amount of hair was still easily recognizable. 

One dance turned into two, and then three as Hermione and Draco spun around the polished ballroom floor. They eventually made their way to the edge of the room, where they paused to snag a couple of glasses of cold champagne from a passing waiter. 

Hermione leaned close to Draco, “It's awfully hot in here,” she commented. 

Malfoy agreed and swept her out a set of double doors and onto a balcony. The night air was crisp refreshing. “Better,” he asked. 

“Much,” Hermione said, inclining her head in thanks. 

Draco leaned against the balcony railing facing Hermione as they made small talk. She inched closer to him as they spoke, until she was right in front of him. 

Draco took a chance and leaned in to kiss her. “You're even more beautiful when you get that glint in your eye when you talk about something you're passionate about.”

Hermione’s eyes darkened, “Is that so,” she asked, her voice low. 

“Yes,” Draco said simply, the smirk on his face made Hermione want to kiss it off. 

So she did. She leaned in before he could blink and urgently pressed her lips to his. His momentary shock allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth and slide it against his. Draco’s hands came up to slide into Hermione’s hair and dislodge the careful updo that she’d done that evening. 

As they broke for air, Hermione reached for Draco’s trousers and popped them open. Just as she’d suspected, he was hard and waiting for her to make a move. She slid her hand into her boxers and grinned as he pressed his lips to hers again.

Draco gasped as she dropped to her knees, allowing her peacock skirt to float around her like a cloud as she looked up at him. When he looked down and saw her dress spread out around her and her beautiful eyes looking sinfully up at him, he groaned, “I’m well and truly fucked right now.” 

Hermione pulled his cock out of his boxers and licked the purple tip. She teased her tongue around the ridge of foreskin that had pulled back as his cock quickly hardened during their making out. Draco’s eyes rolled back in his head when Hermione suddenly swallowed him all the way to the base. She hummed around his cock while it was still in her throat before she pulled back and took a deep breath through her nose. 

She worked him quickly, swallowing him all the way down and then pulling back as she sucked hard. Draco’s knees trembled as he braced himself against the balcony railing, trying to keep himself upright and quiet, there was a ball going on just a few feet away. 

It only took a few minutes for Draco to be right on the edge, “Hermione,” he tried to warn her, but she just hummed and swallowed him down again. The contracting of his throat brought Draco to his orgasm and he spilled down her throat. 

Hermione gently licked and sucked his cock as his head cleared and he came down from the orgasm that had taken him so suddenly. She carefully tucked him back in his boxers and fixed his trousers. 

Draco held out his hands and helped her to her feet. She rose smoothly and he pulled her into another kiss. “Later,” he promised, his eyes still burning with lust for her. “I’m going to make you scream my name later,” he said between kisses. 

Hermione’s eyes shone with mischief as they broke apart. “I can’t wait,” she said with a tone of challenge in her voice. 

“Just wait,” Draco promised.


End file.
